


the waves whisper to me

by Arrowsbane



Series: floating in a turquoise sea [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowsbane/pseuds/Arrowsbane
Summary: “Hi.” He chimes, smiling with his eyes closed. This is how humans introduce themselves, right? When Phichit opens his eyes, there’s a rather horrified look on the man’s face. Oh dear, did he get the wrong one by mistake?Of course, Yuuri’s only thinking one thing at this point in time: Oh dear god, there’s another one.[Now available in Russian, thanks to audreydarcie.]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alasya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasya/gifts).



Of course, now that Viktor has already introduced himself, and gotten Yuuri’s name in return, he’s decided they’re friends. Which means he keeps showing up out of the blue (pun not intended) in order to hand out with his new bff. Yuuri on the other hand just wants it all to be a really weird dream.

...

“Hi Yuuri!” Viktor calls from the waves, waving happily. Yuuri blinks, and turns to walk in the opposite direction.

…

“Yuuri! Come look at the shell I found!” Yuuri very carefully ignores the giant pink conch shell that Viktor is holding over his head in favor of tying off his sandals, and then hurriedly scampers up the bluff, art bag in hand.

…

“Yuuri~ The water is lovely today, come join me for a swim.” It’s the one and only time Yuuri ever bothers to answer him.

“I don’t swim.”

...

Some days it gets so bad that Yuuri finds himself climbing back into bed and pulling the quilt up over his head in an attempt to forget the world. What even is his life?

 _“Yuuri~!”_ Viktor’s voice echoes in that frustratingly cheerful tone and Yuuri groans.

He forgot to close the window dammit.

* * *

“Phichit~!”

Phichit looks up from his conversation (gossip session) with Mila just in time to see Viktor careening towards him. The two mermen collide in a flurry of bubbles and churned up sand.

“Hi.” Phichit chirps, always happy to see a friend. Even if said friend does have a habit of melodramatically flinging himself bodily at people. Mila snorts, watching the older merman wiggle his way into a hug.”

“I need your help,” Viktor wails, pouting rather pathetically.

“What’s the problem?”

“Yuuri’s ignoring me~”

Mila and Phichit share a look, more than a little lost at his words.

“Um,” Phichit says, reaching up to scratch behind his left ear, “Who’s Yuuri? You don’t mean that little blonde half-siren, do you? The one with the sharp teeth?”

“Nope.” Viktor grins, “This is _my_ Yuuri.”

The emphasis on words doesn’t go unnoticed, and behind Viktor, Mila shrugs. She doesn’t know either. There’s an audible pause while the two friends try to puzzle it all out. Viktor pulls back sharply, astonishment painted across his face.

“Wait.” He says, amusement curling at his lips, “Something _I_ know about, but you don’t?”

“Oh rub it in, why don’t you.” Phichit grumbles good-naturedly. Viktor does that strange wiggle-twist thing he does when he’s excited, flicking his fins about and stirring up tiny eddies.

“Go on then,” Phichit prompts him. “Tell me all about this Yuuri. What kind of cave does he live in? What color are his scales?”

Viktor shuffles his tail and taps his thumb against his index finger - one of his little ticks. Then he smiles sheepishly.

“Oh... well... you see… Yuuri's not like us.”

“Viktor... what do you mean _not like us?_ " Mila asks him, tilting her head to the side. Her dark red hair floats around her face like red seaweed, but her eyes are unobscured and they’re as piercing as ever.

“...human?” It comes out as more a question than anything, and Mila goes still.

“Oh Viktor,” she sighs, only to be drowned out by Phichit’s squeal of excitement as he pounces.

“Tell me _everything!_ ” Phichit demands, and Viktor grins. He’s more than happy to tell them everything about his latest find.

Phichit listens to Viktor wax lyrical about the artist who’s so thoroughly captured his attention. The wistful look on his face when he talks about Yuuri’s art… even Mila is fascinated, and she’s been wary of human men for as long as Phichit can remember. But then she’s a Siren, and it’s never a good idea to let them near humans in general - the legends surrounding them weren’t just told to scare children after all.

The sun is high in the sky, sending dazzling ray down through the azure water by the time Viktor trails off, sighing sadly. There’s a look of faraway longing in his eyes, and it’s rather obvious that his mind is elsewhere.

“Why don’t you go see Makkachin?” Phichit suggests, nudging the older merman’s tail with his elbow. “I swear I saw him chasing some seahorses into a kelp patch earlier. His coat must be filthy by now.”

Viktor groans, slumping forwards.

“That seal…” He sighs. “It’s going to take forever to catch him.”

Phichit shrugs, and pats him on the shoulder sympathetically.

“Such is the price for having a seal as your best friend.”

Distraction in place and Viktor off chasing down his rogue seal, Phichit decides that he might as well check this human out himself – just to make sure his friend’s not getting himself into anything dangerous and of course to deliver the ‘I happen to be friends with all the sharks on the west coast, just so you’re aware’ talk.

He finds the cove easily enough, and settles into wait. It’s nearing sunset when he sees the scruffy-haired, glasses-wearing young man that can only be Viktor’s new playmate. A flick of his powerful tail sends him rocketing forwards, and he pops out of the surf quick as you like.

“Hi.” He chimes, smiling with his eyes closed. This is how humans introduce themselves, right? When Phichit opens his eyes, there’s a rather horrified look on the man’s face. Oh dear, did he get the wrong human by mistake?

Of course, Yuuri’s only thinking one thing at this point in time: _Oh dear god, there’s another one._


End file.
